I think
by OtpDrawingWritingThing
Summary: This is one of the fanfictions from my kagehina month (more info about that on my profile). This story starts around the time when hinata comes barging into the gym of his new school only to find kageyama there. Kageyama's feelings and thoughts just comes flowing out when the captain gives him "that" look and asks him what he really thinks...


This is from day 2 in my kagehina month (more info about that on my profile).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In that moment kageyama wasn't even thinking about what he revealed about himself and his own feelings. He had just poured out his true feelings in an honest outbreak in response to the captain of the volleyball team's threatening words and expression. And said captain's expression had changed rapidly after hearing his underclassman's words. Even the energic oddball of happiness standing behind kageyama was speechless and completely still, which was odd considering that the little guy never seemed to be able to stay silent for too long.

And it was in this moment that kageyama realized what he had done, a fierce blush spreading across his features.

 _Oh, shit…_

 **-Earlier that day-**

Kageyama made his way to his new school, thinking about what kind of people he'd meet, and how the current volleyball team at karasuno would greet him. He decided to go straight to the gym in order to practice a little and seem more serious in case one of his senpais showed up. He wanted them to know exactly how seriously he took volleyball, and besides, he really wanted to play.

When he got there the gym was empty, but thankfully open. He walked in and found a volleyball and started practicing serves.

Kageyama continued practicing his serves like that for a little while. He only did it lightly of course… he wanted to be able to surprise his soon to be teammates with his real serve. He thought about a lot of things while serving, allowing his mind to wander. Then he noticed someone standing in the door to the gym. Kageyama thought that it might be one of his new senpais and looked over at the other person.

And there he was.

A little guy that were now standing there with a shocked and slightly irritated expression. He looked like he was extremely displeased with the fact that kageyama was here in the gym. And when kageyama had looked at him for a few more seconds something clicked in his mind and he remembered that he had seen this short guy before.

"I met you last year… but I don't know your name." kageyama said.

"M-My name is hinata shoyo! You probably don't remember the team you beat in the first match." Hinata said nervously, and yet you could hear an accusing tone in his voice.

"I remember you very well" Kageyama replied. And he did. He had found the other boy oddly intriguing and secretly wanted to know more about him. He also found him extremely cute, but would never have admitted to that fact.

 _He has well-developed physical agility and reflexes, but he doesn't put any of it to good use._

When all of this went through kageyama's mind he had turned his pointed look towards the smaller male again, and in response hinata had started talking. Things like "What? You want to fight?" and such, but kageyama didn't register any of those words as he was thinking.

"You were lousy!" kageyama said irritated by the way the other boy seemed to be slandering his raw potential. This made the shorter of the two freeze up, with a shocked and disbelieving expression.

"D-Don't make fun of me! Sure, we got slaughtered by you guys. Next time I won't lose!" hinata said with such an intensity that kageyama couldn't help but get slightly fired up.

"That's what I pledged to myself, so what are you doing here? How can I defeat you when we're on the same team? Shouldn't you be at some other school with strong players? Why didn't you go there?" hinata said, pointing his finger accusingly at kageyama.

"The strongest school in the prefecture… rejected me." Kageyama deadpanned.

"You didn't make it? Even though you're the king of the court?" hinata asked clearly confused.

"Don't… call me that!" kageyama responded angrily.

"Huh?" hinata said, now even more confused than before.

Before they could go any further with that discussion they heard voices coming from just outside the gym and both of them turned towards the door to see who it was.

 **-Skipping to them being locked out of the gym-**

"I'm sorry, I swear I'll get along with this guy. Please let me participate in the club." Kageyama said, mere moments after he had pushed hinata to the ground.

Kageyama felt relief when the door to the gymnasium opened, well that is until he saw the face of the captain.

"Are you sure you mean that?" sawamura asked eerily.

Kageyama felt a cold tingling feeling run up his spine, and his mind stopped working properly. He was utterly terrified of the man before him at that moment, and he could feel himself breaking under that devastating look.

"I think hinata is irritatingly cute and I'd like to date him, he's like a fluffy little ray of sunshine and I want to cuddle him to death. But I don't want to play in a match with him, if I had to I'd rather receive, spike and toss all by myself…" kageyama answered, his mind not really following his own words. Everything just kind of _"fell out of him"_. It wasn't until he saw the captain's surprised look that his mind finally caught up.

 _Oh, shit…_

Kageyama could feel the heat in his cheeks, signalizing that a fierce blush was spreading across his features. His mind raced, trying to find something to say, anything to save the situation, even if just a little. However, he came up with absolutely nothing.

"You what? I-I don't…" hinata tried, but it seems like he couldn't really find the right words either.

"I was not expecting that…" came from inside the gymnasium. It was sugawara's, now surprised, voice.

"I… I don't know what… umm… to say to that. I was honestly not expecting that. But regarding the volleyball part; a single player cannot touch the ball twice so how do you plan to play all by yourself?" sawamura asked after somehow regaining himself a little. He closed the door after that, hoping that the two of them would realize that they were teammates now. And besides, he was honestly too shocked to do anything else.

Although taking what kageyama had just said into consideration, they might just become more than just teammates…

After the captain had closed the door there was a solid couple of minutes of extremely pressing silence between the two of them. The silence was so pressing and fidgety that it was ironically deafening. Neither of them knew what to say to the other at the moment, and you could practically hear their minds overworking themselves in a desperate attempt to find the right words and actions to follow what had just transpired.

"I um… didn't know you… swinged that way…" hinata said, trying desperately to stop the silence. He had felt like he was drowning in it, and he had to make it stop somehow. He just wished that his mind worked better under pressure than it did, because _of all the things he could have said…_

"I don't… or well I don't really know which way I swing… I just know that I like you." Kageyama replied.

 _Brain are you kidding me? What is up with you today? Just casually blurting out all these secrets like it's nothing…_

Needless to say, kageyama was not having a good day when it came to feelings and secrets.

"I… don't know what to say… does this count as a confession?" hinata asked, with that adorable expression only he seemed to be able to make.

"I… guess… do you… do you want to try going out with me?" kageyama asked hesitantly, and if hinata hadn't been standing right next to him he wouldn't have heard him at all.

There was a moment of nerve wreaking silence before hinata managed to construct an answer of sorts mentally.

"I-I guess we could try? I d-don't know i-if I… or well… I don't know how I feel about you at all… in that way… I… ugh this is hard…" hinata started, but couldn't really give a more coherent sentence than this.

"You… really? You'll go out with me? Seriously? You don't really know me at all, and you'll go out with me?" kageyama asked. He was more than just a little astonished at the shorter boy's answer.

 _Hinata was nearly as crazy as he himself had just been…_

"You! You were the one who wanted to go out with me, right!? So why are you questioning it so much!? And also, you don't know me either! How can you have fallen for me already?" hinata said, feeling rather defensive.

"I don't know! It just happened?" kageyama half shouted, not sure what to do with all of this.

"Just happened? Can that really just happen?" hinata asked incredulously.

"I don't know? I guess?" kageyama replied fidgeting slightly.

Hinata opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he realized that he had no clue as to what to say. This of course made the two of them have another deafening silence between them.

 _And they were supposed to go out with each other?_

"So… does that mean you're my b-boyfriend now?" hinata asked, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink. The kind of pink that was borderline red, but you still felt like calling it pink.

"I-I guess… I mean if you… yes?" kageyama said not knowing which of the sentences floating around in his mind to pick. His mind was too much of a mess right now, and he was too nervous and… excited?

"Oh… okay…" hinata said shyly, unable to really grasp the situation fully.

And then there was another silence between them, but this one was slightly less deafening and heavy. It was probably because both of them were thinking too much to notice that time went by. It was kind of awkward though.

"So… um… a-any ideas on how to get the captain to let us play volleyball?" kageyama said after managing to get his thoughts sorted a little. He was desperately trying to change the subject, because he couldn't take this awkwardness any longer.

And besides, he wanted to play volleyball…

"No… he said until we understand that we're teammates and act like it, right? But how are teammates supposed to be like?" hinata asked, he still hadn't completely ridden himself of his nervousness yet.

"I don't know…" kageyama replied thoughtfully.

"How can you not know? Haven't you had teammates until now?" hinata asked curiously.

"I don't know, okay!?" kageyama answered, he was extremely irritated and angry for some reason.

"Why are you so angry? It was only a question!" hinata asked, his voice filled with a variety of feelings or undertones. There was defensiveness, and there was nervousness, and of course a little bit of anger. It was honestly amazing how many feelings hinata went through on a daily basis.

"I don't know…" kageyama answered truthfully, less angrily this time.

"Is there anything you DO know? No, don't answer that… sorry… I just…" hinata replied, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Yeah…" kageyama said voice barely above a whisper.

Both boys were at a loss for words and neither knew what to do in this situation. But then again, did anyone really expect them to be good at handling things like this? Volleyball had after all been their entire lives. Nothing had mattered as much as volleyball for these two.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So that was it! Yeah I know it was really short and stuff... but I did write that if anyone showed any interest in it then I might continue it _(although so far no one have given any sort of feedback other than likes and such)._

So if you want me to continue this story then you gotta tell me, because otherwise I won't use any more time on it...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-EDIT-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This fanfic will get another chapter thanks to your review _(and the feedback I got on Tumblr)._


End file.
